Fawks
by Star-fire10
Summary: Sirius Black is the widly known playboy of hogwards. Persephone Cillis is the Princess of Hogwarts. how will these two get along? and why 'Fawks?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: oo randomness that sprouted from my head 3 love it, hate it, dun really care not saying I welcome flames or anything tho... if you hate it, you can stop reading do us all a favor. Okay? Okay.

Disclaimer: er…don't own anything wait…no. I own Persephone.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/

**Chapter 1**

Sirius Black leaned back in his chair, yawning slightly. _'History of magic. Pfft. What a useless load of crap.'_ He yawned again and grinned at his best friend next to him. _'Who cares about what happened years ago, they're all dead now anyways; now James, he's far more interesting for the moment.'_ Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend, who was currently waving his wand in his desk and mumbling a charm under his breath. Sirius smirked his signature cocky smirk, _'wonder what old prongs is up to now…'_ he was soon answered by a scream and several female voices screeching, "SPIDER!" the dark eyes shifted towards the front row, where a frantic Hufflepuff was currently running around with a giant spider that had manifested out of no where on her head. He joined his friend in laughter soon enough, both highly amused and pointedly ignoring the glares they could feel Remus shooting them from behind and Wormtail's mumblings.

"Nice trick Prongs, was it a creation or did you transmute a piece of paper?" Sirius asked later, walking out of the class room with the entire Marauder gang.

James Potter gave him a cocky smirk, much like Sirius's own, and replied, "now, if I told you that; it wouldn't be a secret anymore would it?" he asked.

"Aww common James! Tell us!" Wormtail begged and was joined by a dead pan voice,

"Yes James. Tell us." Sirius and James both twitched and turned around.

"Common Rem, you can't possibly be mad!" they chimed at the same time.

"Tell that to your now non-existent notes. Because of your disturbance I was only able to take one set of notes this class." Remus smiled innocently.

"REMMMM!" simultaneous whines rose, "you can't do that to us!"

Remus sighed at his best friends, then looked past them at the figure storming towards them, "James…better hide." He mumbled and James gave him a bewildered look.

"JAMES POTTER!" the high pitched shout rang throughout the school and James winced.

"EVANS!" he turned and tried to look less terrified.

"Don't you EVANS me! That was your doing WASN'T IT!" Lily Evans jabbed a finger into his chest and back him up against a wall, fiery emerald eyes blazing.

"Give him a break Evans; it was just a little prank." Sirius jumped to his best friend's defense immediately, and manage to invoke the girl's wrath upon him too.

"Don't give me that! I saw you laughing with him!" Lily spun around and shot daggers at Sirius, making him laugh nervously.

"Well…"

"And another thing! You dumped Hannah yesterday didn't you!" Lily had now completely forgotten about James, and was now focusing her attention on the poor abused 6th year.

"Err…well…"

"She was up all night crying! I WARNED her against men like you!" Sirius shot a pleading look over Lily's head at the trio, who all shrugged helplessly. Remus actually looked like he was enjoying his pain.

"Well, it just…wasn't there any more…ya know?"

"NO I DON'T KNOW!" Sirius cringed, feeling his ear drums pop.

"Well…uh…"

"SIRI!" a dark haired Ravenclaw came and latched herself to Sirius's arm.

"Ah…Kimi, hey." He smiled nervously, shooting a glance at Lily, who was literally fuming now. "Hey, I'll see you tonight; I've got some things to do." He patted her on the head, like she was a pet.

"Okay Siri bye!" the girl gave him a quick kiss and ran off; leaving 'Siri' to turn around slowly and face the full wrath of the creature known as Lily Evans.

"ALREADY! ALREADY YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER GIRL FRIEND! IT'S PLAYBOYS LIKE YOU THAT ANNOY ME THE MOST!" She exploded, taking Sirius's hearing with her.

"Lils, calm down, you're making a scene." James finally decided to jump to his friend's rescue and wrapped a arm around his girlfriend. "Although I have to agree with her on this one mate," okay, so maybe he wasn't exactly jumping to his rescue yet. "You should settle down, that's what, the 6th girl this week?"

"7th if you count the twins as two." Remus added with a smirk and Sirius shot him a glare.

"Well that's easy for you to say Prongs; you've got such a nice girl it's easy to settle down. Now if you were to share her, I'm sure I'll find a way to settle down too." Sirius promptly took off running with his name being screamed behind him by the furious couple.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: nothing much to say, cept I got bored again

Disclaimer: see chap 1.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/

**Chapter 2**

"What do we have now?" James asked later on, having forgiven Sirius for the taunt.

"Potions." Came Remus's reply from behind his book; causing instant gagging from James and Sirius.

"It's really not that bad guys," Wormtail stuttered and was met by laughter form the two trouble makers.

"What are you insane Wormtail? It's with the SLYTHERINS! Everything with the Slytherins is bad." Sirius said instantly, drawing a nod of agreement from James.

"Well no point in sitting around and arguing about it. Time to go." Remus picked up his books and walked out the portrait hole; followed by three sullen figures; Sirius and James because they had potions and Wormtail because Sirius had rebuked him.

"I will assign your parings for this week's project." Simultaneous groans rose from the class, "now, now, I must be forceful sometimes, since you all seem to come up with such…creative potions when you pick your own partners." The potions master's eyes drifted to land on James and Sirius, who winced at the reminder of their last 'project' together.

"Sirius Black, Persephone Cillis." Sirius almost toppled over, Persephone Cillis! The Slytherin who was considered the school's worse heart breaker! Next to him of course. He scanned the room and found her seated in the 3rd row on the left, her copper eyes focused on a piece of paper in her hand.

"Persephone! Persephone!" the red head finally looked up from her letter and blinked,

"What?" she asked the girl.

"Persephone Cillis, you lucky girl, you've been paired with SIRIUS BLACK!" the exclamation was followed by a squeal from the blond girl.

Persephone however blinked her copper orbs then asked simply, "Sirius black?"

"You know! He's the only Griffindor a Slytherin would EVER date!" Emily Crivns sighed dreamily, "his beautifully dark eyes…I could just stare into them forever!" she turned to her classmate expectantly.

"…again. Sirius black?" Persephone blew a stray strand of dark red-rust colored hair from her face and gave Emily a impatient look.

"Right there! See? 5th row back 2nd seat!" Emily gestured and Persephone sighed, turning and looking back, her copper eyes catching those of the male in question.

"…"

Emily sighed, "Dreamy, no?" she asked in a distant voice.

"No." came the flat reply as Persephone turned around again, pulling her father's letter from her pocket and re-reading it again.

Sirius had expected what every girl did when they saw him (well save for Lily, and even she admitted he was physically attractive), squeal, faint, or get dreamy eyes. Hell he expected anything, anything other then the blank, bored look the dark red head gave him; complete and utter un-interest.

"You alright mate?" James asked, waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Huh? Yeah." Sirius turned and looked at James, "that there girl, she's going to be number 8." He grinned.

James followed Sirius's finger and raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so mate, she's not like your other girls."

"Y-yeah. She's Persephone Cillis! She's the most stunning girl in the year! No in the school! But I heared she isn't looking for a boyfriend at all…" Wormtail had started off in a hushed voice and ended by mourning over the last fact.

Sirius shrugged, "she's attractive, and I'll give you that. But, I'm Sirius Black." He smirked, and Remus sighed. He'd seen Sirius like this before, it was when he went after a particularly challenging girl; and he always got them.

"Everyone go sit by your partners." The potions master stated. There was a loud squeaking of chairs and the like as people moved around, shifting beside their partners.

Sirius took a seat next to Persephone, "Sirius Black. You can call me Sirius." He introduced and Persephone looked up at him with a pair of stunning copper orbs,

"No shit Sherlock." She replied, and then frowned. "sorry, can we do this some other time?" with that she stood and gathered her books, walking up to the potions master and exchanging a quick conversation before rushing out the Potion's class room.

"…" Sirius sighed and folded his hands behind his head as he propped his feet up on the desk, "well, that didn't go like it was suppose to."

Persephone's usually sleek hair that hung half way down her back was now blowing wildly behind her as she ran to the head master's office. "Lemon drops." She told the gargoyle, who opened up instantly.

"Sir, I-" She froze, "…Father."

"Persephone." The dark man turned and looked at the girl.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin." Dumbledore smiled and Persephone nodded slowly, taking a seat.

"About Persephone's powers, I believe she has learned to control them quite well, and is capable of staying in Hogwarts to continue her education."

"I don't think you quite understand the situation here Headmaster, Persephone is no ordinary witch, she has Phoenix blood in her, and we both know what will happen if she were lose even the slightest bit of control over them."

"I think I understand perfectly Mr. Cillis. You're trying to remove a much beloved Student from this school, and I believe many of us, including quite a few boys, will suffer great distress at this." his eyes twinkled with laughter from behind his spectacles.

"Again, I don't care. Persephone is like an loose cannon right now, the slightest thing might set her off and we can't afford to have her secrets exposed. We both know what the ministry would give for a live Half-phoenix specimen."

Persephone had been silent to this point, but she looked up now, her copper eyes flashing determinedly, "Father I can control them. Give me 2 months. You said your self that I was nearing the breaking point. If I can prove that I can control my powers perfectly then let me stay."

"…" George Cillis looked down at his daughter, who had inherited all of her mother's traits. "Very well. 2 months. If you screw up even once, I'm pulling you."

"Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: o-o incase anyone is wondering why the hell my chapters update within 2 minutes. The first couple of chaps were all originally one chapter…thing. I had to chop it up…why? Because I felt like it 3

Disclaimer: do we have to keep doing this?

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/

**Chapter 3**

Sirius Black allowed his eyes to wander around the room, watching people blow things up. They had been given a week's extension on the project due to Persephone's sudden absence. His dark eyes suddenly caught sight of a piece of white paper; funny, did Persephone drop this?

_Persephone,_

_There is much for us to discuss, as you know your limits are approaching and I am considering pulling you from the school and enrolling you in a more…private one._

_We are meeting with your headmaster today at 2. Do not be late. _

_Your father,_

_George Cillis._

Sirius blinked, _'weird letter.'_ He shrugged it off and stuffed it into his pocket as the bell went again, catching up to his friends.

"What happened Sirius? Did Cillis find you so repulsive that she left the moment you sat down?" James joked and Sirius punched him.

"Tch, I think she was just too stunned by the fact that I was her partner that she became flustered and left."

"Really Sirius, you're so full of it." Remus sighed and smiled lightly.

"I don't know…I mean Sirius does have a lot of girls after him…" Wormtail mumbled.

"See? Wormtail supports me." Sirius made a face.

"Supports you in what? Your ego size?" Sirius stopped and turned around, Persephone was standing there with a smirk on her face, and…was it just him or did she look more relaxed now?

"Oh so she lives. Well, that's a good thing, wouldn't want to lose another beauty from this world." Sirius smirked and watched the copper orbs roll upwards. "By that of course, I mean me suffering when we don't hand in our potions assignment." Another eye roll, funny how she can make such a unattractive gesture look elegant.

"Whoa now. I thought we were doing this project in pairs. Not triples. So I'm sorry but your ego will have to leave the group." Persephone smirked and Sirius raised an eyebrow. _'She's good.'_

"Well, I'm sure the great Persephone Cillis has much more important things to do, like go meet her current boyfriends. So shall we get to why you're here?"

Persephone didn't miss the extra S at the end of boyfriend, "It seems that you too are impatient to get back to your girlfriends dumping you after finding out you cheated on them. So let's make this sweet and short, meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest tonight. 9pm sharp. And bring your wand."

"As the almighty Queen commands." Sirius gave her a mock bow and knew she rolled her eyes again and walked away. "See? Asking me on a date already."

"Actually Sirius, if you had bothered to look at your potion you'll find that some of the key ingredients are found in the forbidden forest." Remus pointed out, looking at Sirius's instruction sheet.

"Psht. You just can't stand the fact that I have a date with the most attractive girl in the school."

James raised an eyebrow at his friend, "so all of a sudden she's the most attractive girl in the school?"

"D'you see anyone else with as many boys after her as she has?" Sirius asked pointedly.

"So you'll become one of those boys then Sirius?" Wormtail asked and Sirius shook his head.

"Of course not. The difference between me and those guys is that I will get her." he grinned.

"Now what I don't see is why you started out by insulting her, usually you go for the romantic gent routine." Remus pointed out and Sirius laughed.

"That won't work on her; she's probably already had tons of guys try that. See I'm going to go with the Jerk turned good routine. It's a no fail." Sirius gave his cocky smirk, drawing a sigh from his friends at his playboy antics.

"DAMNATION!" the swear ran throughout the Slytherin common room as Persephone Cillis, most elegant girl in the school, began to curse worse then a drunken sailor.

"OI! FAWKS!" the fiery eyed girl looked up, sending a glare to scare anyone off. Anyone that is, except these two.

"Che. What do you want?" Persephone/Fawks asked, turning to face the only two people in the world she would even consider 'friends'.

"Could ask you the same." A smirk played across the purple-haired girl's face, large violet eyes sparkled mischievously, reflecting the mind of a true prankster.

"Jinx…we decided to go with the DON'T piss her off beyond all utter belief routine…remember?" the silver eyed male sighed, pushing his glasses higher on the ridge of his nose.

"Okay back up. You DISCUSS what to say to me before you come in?" Persephone looked incredulously at her friends and the violet haired youth flipped off the stairs, landing in front of the phoenix blood.  
"Yeah. We even have strategies like…don't piss her off. Annoy her until she tells. Comfort –" a pale hand clamped over her mouth as Camelot Kristov, or rather Cam to these two girls, shot the girl his infamous do-or-die glare, silencing her.

Persephone raised an elegant eyebrow at the male, who simply gave her an don't ask look in return. "I see…"

Sephrina (Jinx) Loveheart heartlessly bit into her best friend's hand, drawing a sharp yelp from the male as he jumped away, nursing his wounded hand. "Anyways, why you bitchin' Fawksie?"

"Don't call me Fawksie." Came the short reply as Persephone ran her hand through her cardboard-straight blood rust hair and sighed. "I got a letter from my father. It's about…" she frowned, "you know. Anyways, I can't find it anymore."

Camelot's eyes widened immediately, "did it say anything specific?" he asked, drawing a light smile from Persephone. Leave it to Cam to catch on right away…and jump straight to the topic.

Sephrina blinked, "I know? What? I dun get it." She pouted and had Persephone been in the mood to, she would have insulted the other girl for her stupidity. Luckily for Sephrina, she was not in the mood.

"Never mind Jinx."

"Aright. Hey! Check it! It's almost 9:30! The house elves should be leaving in half a hour. What say you guys to raiding the kitchen?" Jinx asked sweetly, her face dawning a mischievous smile.

The look that dawned on Persephone's however, was completely different. "OH SHIT!" she cursed as she ran up into her common room, grabbing a black handled broom stick from its position against the wall and sticking her hair in a tight ponytail while walking towards her trunk with her wand in her mouth.

"Keep it down Cillis. SOME of us need our beauty sleep." Emily's tone was accusing and had Persephone had the time, she would have rolled her eyes. But she didn't.

"Whats the matter Fawks?" Persephone was intercepted on her rush out the portrait hole by a pair of bright silver eyes.

"Cam…" She blinked and shook her head, clearing it from that momentary daze.

"Oh I get it! You're off to meet a GUUUY aren't you?" Sephrina teased the already flustered girl.

"NO! Well…yes. BUT IT'S ONLY FOR A POTIONS PROJECT!" Persephone frowned and shook her head again, "good god, I'm wasting time." And with that she sprinted out the portrait hole, jumping out the first window she saw and flying towards the forbidden forest.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: pointless ness

Disclaimer: I give up. You people HAVE to get it by now.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/

**Chapter 4**

Sirius yawned again and checked his watch, _'30minutes late. That's past the 'fashionably late' time limit. Unless she's just toying with me?' _a smirk appeared on his face, _'two can play at that. Besides it's not like I need her or anything. Its just a few ingredients…and I can always damage her pride by getting Lil's help on it.'_ Dark eyes lit up in amusement at the elegant face, furrowed in anger. _'Well. Lets get started.'_ He walked into the dark shadows of the forest, seemingly being consumed by the darkness.

Persephone's usually rusty red colored hair looked a shade of dried blood red in the dim darkness. _'What was that? That never happened around Cam before…at least not since first year. And why was I getting so flustered over that taunt? Jinx taunts me like that all the time. I…'_ Persephone landed and leaned her broom against the tree, _'now where is that idiot?'_ she looked around, getting angry at him for not being there when she had flown so hard to get there. "Stupid jerk…" her now light hazel eyes caught a snapped branch to the left and she frowned.

Sirius started as he heard a branch snap behind him, _'alright…so coming in here this late by myself without a map wasn't the BRIGHTEST idea I've ever had…'_ he admitted silently, speeding his steps up. Another crack, closer this time. _'shiiit... that had better be my over active imagination…'_crack. _'Okay. I know my imagination isn't THAT repetitive…so…'_ he whipped out his wand and sent a jet of red light in the direction where he last heard the crack and recived a satisfying crack as the target yelled "OW!" wait…monsters don't yell 'ow'. Sirius cursed silently as he ran towards the sound.

Persephone sighed, so from here he went left…and…the girl frowned, _'that's it. I'm brining some light in here.'_ She raised her wand and prepared to cast Luminous, only to have a jet of red light fire at her, "OW!" Persephone fell ungraciously unto her butt; luckily avoiding the stunning spell.

"CILLIS!" Persephone looked up to find the male she was looking for running towards her, looking worse for the wear.

"Hallo Black, I'm guessing that little charm was yours?" she pointedly ignored his offered hand, standing and brushing herself off.

"Ah…well you see…" Sirius started, trying to think of a proper excuse.

"No excuses needed Black." Persephone whipped out her wand, "STUPIDFY!" the streak of red light zoomed just past Sirius's face and struck an obscenely large spider.

Sirius stared at the girl, he'd always known about her; you'd have to be a hermit to not have heard of Persephone Cillis. She was the frail, elegant lady type; he really didn't know what to think about being saved by that type of girl. "Thanks…" he mumbled and Persephone dropped her wand and gave him a nod.

"Keep your guard up." Was all Persephone said before turning and walking into the forest.

"This is the last thing. A moon rock." Persephone led the way in the dark cave, it was too dark to see and they had to feel their way along the walls.

"Ow! Shit!" Sirius grumbled, having banged his knee against something for the 10th time in a row. "Screw this. I'm casting some light."

Persephone spun around instantly, "no! Don't!" but it was too late, the newly cast spell revealed thousands of bat like creatures in the roofs above them. "Oh…shit."

They attacked with a joint screech of fury, tugging at Persephone's hair and attempting to sink their claws and teeth where they could. "WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!" Sirius yelled, beating another one away from his face.

"PIXIE BATS!" Persephone yelled back and fell back near Sirius, "cover me for a bit!" she yelled and Sirius blinked, but complied; sending jets of red at all the pixie bats he could see. Persephone closed her eyes and gathered her magic, "INCANTAITO INFERNO!" she yelled as fire blazed from the tip of her wand, not stopping until all the pixie bats were dead.

"…" Sirius stared at the girl, then tilted her a smirk, "that's a neat trick." He smirked and Persephone turned to look at him, as if debating whether or not it was a insult.

"Thanks. Common we have to go." Persephone subconsciously took Sirius's hand and pulled him along the cave; her light footsteps echoing slightly against the hollowed walls.

"Right." Sirius's mind was anywhere but the project, in fact, it was more trained her hand; and how warm it was. _'Snap out of it.'_ He shook his head slightly and pulled his hand from her warm grip.

Persephone felt the cold hand leave her grasp and almost sighed, before catching herself and shaking it off. "We're here." She murmured as she pushed a lock of rust red hair from her face, it seemed to glow a strange purple hue in the blue light.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: you're kidding me. I still have to do this?

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/

**Chapter 5**

Sirius Black was not one easily amaze, or even surprised actually. But now he found himself staring at the cave with wide eyes; the cave walls were not the same hard rock as outside, but sparkled with thousands of blue crystal fragments, causing shades of blue light to flicker all over the room. At the center of the room was a sapphire blue lake and in the middle of that, a large island with a giant crystal piece on it. There was a hole in the ceiling and moonlight shone down to bounce off that crystal to reflect off the crystal pieces in the walls.

"Well?" Sirius finally jerked his eyes away from the room and found him staring at what he would have thought to be a mermaid. Persephone was standing waist deep in the lake with soft purple hued hair. Her ivory skin was highlighted by the light that played across it tauntingly and her copper eyes stood out against the single colored room.

"I can see why the god of hell fell for you…" he mumbled and Persephone blinked,

"Pardon? Speak up. And hurry up."

Sirius was snapped out of his daze, "no-nothing. Anyways, is that giant rock the rock we want?" he asked, waving at the crystal on the island. A foreign sound met his ears and he blinked in surprise; it was Persephone. And she was **laughing**. Sirius's eyes widened in surprise as he heard the sound, like the sound of a brook going over stones mixed with the slight musical sound of chimes.

Persephone realized she was being stared at and stopped abruptly, looking embarrassed for the first time. "What?" she growled defensively.

Sirius just smirked and stepped into the water, "nothing, I just realized," he turned and gestured for her to follow, "I've never heard you laugh before."

"…" Persephone touched a soft hand to her lips, now that he'd mentioned it…that was the first time she'd laughed in ages…

"It's a nice sound. Better then your Slytherin sneer anyways." He flashed her that cocky grin and was graced with the sound of her laughter again.

"Whatever Black." Persephone walked past him, "and no, that's not the rock were after. If it were, do you think we'd be able to make this potion at least 10 times a year?" she reached down and pulled a ugly black rock from under the crystal, "this. Is a moon rock." And for the first time in ages, Persephone smiled. _'Hm…I'm doing a lot of 'first time in ages' things...must be something coming up or something.'_ The sensation of being disbelieved snapped Persephone from her thoughts, "what?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "that little ugly hunk of junk is a moon rock?" he asked and drew yet another laugh from Persephone. _'Damn…I really need to stop this. What am I? On laughing gas or something?'_ Persephone rolled her eyes, _'Muggle studies are getting to my head again.'_

"Forget it Black. We should be getting back; I'll see you tomorrow in potions."

Sirius deflated slightly, and here he was thinking they were getting along. When the entire time she really wanted was to leave.

Persephone frowned slightly; she'd seen this expression before, the expression of rejection. She'd seen it a thousand times on the faces of the other guys that asked her out, but for some reason…she couldn't stand seeing it on his face. "Oh and Black?" she turned slightly as she walked by the male, "call me Persephone." Sure it wasn't like she was going to let the man start calling her Fawks; that was a name only to be used by the people closest to her, but hells it was better then nothing.

"R-right." She almost laughed again at the confused look on his face and smiled.

"It's customary to offer your own name in return." She smiled, pocketing the rock as she exited the cave.

"I did offer it! When I sat down next to you today! And you answered 'no shit Sherlock.' Who the hell is Sherlock anyways!" Sirius did a fine imitation of her sneer. Amazing.

"Whatever Black."


End file.
